


Fullmetal Titan

by Marianokasa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Aww, Crossover, Cute, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, More characters, Multi, Reincarnation, Secrets, Surprises, Truths, main characters are cousin, more tags, slowly adding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times. Same memories, and same relation, but different eras. How bad could two different powers be? Crossover of Attack on titan and fullmetal alchemist. REWRITING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two heart touching at one place

**Author's Note:**

> Yay crossover fanfics! I will slowly add more on the way, but this will be about Eren and Edward living together and reunions of their 'special' person. Parentheses is what Eren was thinking in the letter. Next chapter soon and Enjoy!

He stood at the balcony, watching the sun rising. Eren watched the sky slowly changing into shades of orange in the black sky. "Oi. Eren." He turned around and saw his cousin with his blond hair into a braid and looking tired. "Ed, as much as I know you are hungry, I already made breakfast at the table.", Eren said. Ed turned around and went to the table. "Guessing that you already ate.", Edward said as he sat down. Eren nodded and watched the sun again. Despite his cousin being, um... 'short', Ed is pretty much the kind of cousin who knows what he is thinking, like his younger brother, Alphonse. Eren is mostly like Ed and Al's older brother instead of a cousin. He takes care of them no matter what it was, even when both of their parents died. The doorbell rang and Eren ran to open it. As he opened it, a tall man had a letter and a huge box,"Eren Elric-Yeager?" "Yes." "Here." The man left as he handed Eren the letter and the box. He closed the door and placed the box in the living room table. He opened the letter and looked at it. The letter was in neat hand writing that Eren recognized.  
"Hey Eren! ("Oh god." Eren thought.) Knew I would find where you live! Sorry, but I finally found you! I heard that you live in a huge house with two of your cousins. Yeah I am a bit off topic, but moving on!("She still gets off guard, even in letters.") I want you to know that we need to meet up soon with everyone else. I know that you are busy with your cousins, but we need to discuss about the Titans. ("Wait. What?") I know, but there is a report about a 'human like' creature, a 15 meter titan from the looks of it, that ate five humans and military couldn't kill it. So I had Erwin call a reunion for the military branches to fight them once again. We will need you Eren, so please help us. Your crazy person, Hanji. ("She had to do the ending like that.")  
Eren placed the letter down opened the box. He smiled a little as he saw the survey corps uniform and 3dmg. Eren looked at the blades and the gear. They were real. He grabbed the box and the letter and went to his room as Al and Ed saw him. "Where you going with the box Eren?", Al asked. "Need to check what's in it.", Eren lied. He closed his door, leaving the Elric brothers listening at the door. Eren took the clothes and the gear out and put them on. "Heh,Like 850. I am the same 15 year old Eren Yeager, Angry,determine,passionate, and caring, and still a titan-shifter." He thought. Eren looked at the mirror with the uniform and gear on and grinned to himself. He opened the window, making Edward and Alphonse open the door. Eren pressed the button to shot the wires, which came out and locked on to a wall. He jumped off and pressed the gas. "Just like the forest." He thought as he turned the corner and saw a blue signal flare. Eren knew what it was and went towards it."  
\------  
"Follow him to that blue smoke!", Al said, pointing at the signal flare as Ed drove his motorcycle. They stopped at the front door, where Eren already went through, and barged in. The room was filled with many people wearing the same uniform and gear, but different jackets. "You two!", A tall female brunette with glasses said. She grabbed both of the Elric brothers and went in a room with them. In it was Eren and a tall, black hair man with a blue alchemist uniform."Roy." Ed said as he fainted when he saw who the guy was. Al caught him as Eren pulled a table where he could lay Edward down. Roy, who was concerned about Edward, came to the side of the table. The door barged open with a 'short' black hair man with grey eyes, survey corps uniform, and a carvat around his neck. Eren gasped and the man hugged him. "Levi." "Eren, you little brat." "I miss you, and love you." "I do too, and love you too." They seperated the hug and saw Ed and Roy doing the same thing. Hanji awed and budged in,"Without interruption, time to inform the case."


	2. The Problems and the Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too busy yesterday, so I didn't have time to write. Anyway, this one is short and yeah. Enjoy!

"Okay. Now that is all cleared, let me do some explaining, but first-" Hanji said and looked at the Elric Brothers," Ah yes, the Elric brothers. Born in Resembool, Amestris. Alchemist, and talented ones to. Edward Elric, 15 and the older one of the brothers before and now, got the name Fullmetal Alchemist from his automail right arm and left leg. He also got his certificate as a state alchemist at age 12. As for Alphonse, 14 in the past and now, the younger brother who's spirit was in a suit of armor that saved him after the 'incident' thanks to his brother, and Talented as well in alchemy. Am I correct?" The two brothers nodded. "I have done many research about Alchemy and Titans, especially profiles of famous heros and such.", she explained. Eren took note that he knew the brothers in not just the present, but also in the past. He met the boys at their birthplace back then and realized that they were cousins because Trisha's grandma was a Yeager. They have so many things in common, like no regrets of being called monsters, losing their parents, helping others, losing and regenerate body parts, and special powers that are blessing yet curses. It makes the Elric brothers and Eren having a communion. Levi and Roy sat next to each other. Hanji continued her report." Without problems, the case here is that titans are reappearing once more along with transmutation circles that we don't know, think you can all help us?" "Yes!" They yelled."Did I mention that Mustang and Ackerman are cousins as well?", Hanji added as she got off tasked again. Ed was about to faint again, but Al helped him in time while Eren hopes that nothing is gonna go wrong." Interesting, so Roy, this shorty your lover?", Levi said." Oh Fuck." Eren said as he face palmed. Ed's face was turning red and shouted, "SHORTY??????!!!!! WHO YOU CALLING A SHORTY THAT IS SMALLER THAN A MIDGET?!" "Oh holy fucking shit." Eren said as he ducked. Levi and Ed faced each other and started insults of their heights. "This is why it is best to not talk about height." Roy said as Eren nodded. "Well, let's continue the plan now after we tell the others." "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter soon!


	3. The Speech of Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say, but enjoy!

"So....... alchemist or titan shifter first?" Eren and Edward blinked at Hanji. "You don't mean....... WHAT?! WHY ARE WE CHOSEN TO GET EVERYONE'S ATTENTION?", they said in unison. "You two are more like brothers than cousins since you have a lot in common. Hanji just do first person can go. We are wasting time if you do that.", Levi said. Hanji sighed," But I want to do it! It is so fun-" "NO YOU DAMN FOUR EYES! NOW GO AND EXPLAIN IT TO THEM OR I WILL HAVE ROY BURN YOU BOOKS!" Hanji instantly ran out and told everyone to get ready for the meeting. "To easy.", Roy said. The others nodded and went out as well.   
\-------  
Eren, Ed, and Al went on stage as Hanji finished rambling the introduction." Thanks Hanji. Now please go.", Eren said. She nodded and went on stage as Eren was started speaking." Do you have heart?", Eren asked. "Sir!" The soldiers said as they placed their right hand on their chest. After the war in 850, the court decided to make Eren as a hero and captain along with Levi, making everyone follow what Eren says." Everyone knows about the case of a 'human like' creature devour ten humans. Which means one thing. The titans have return, but that doesn't mean we would just lay here and wait to die or others to die. We can't turn back time, we must keep moving forward, fighting for our friends, family, and humanity! That is why we are here today, to fight. Now some are wondering why people in blue uniforms are here. They are soldiers nd alchemist from 1718 (I think that was right from the movie Conquer of Shambala). Alchemist  are like scientists and magic of some sort, like titan shifters. We need as many people as we can to fight. Are you ready to fight, even at risk of what it takes?!" "Yes sir! We are honored to give our lives to humanity, and to those we love until the end!" The soldiers yelled. Suddenly, Hawkeye came in, panting. Everyone was shocked when she yelled, "HOMUNCULUS AND TITANS ARE ATTACKING ROSE STREET!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter soon, and more characters and tags as well!


	4. Homunculus and Titans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too busy. sorry if it is too short. Next chapter soon. Anyway, enjoy!

"ALCHEMIST TAKE CARE OF THE HOMUNCULUS WHILE THE THREE BRANCHES TAKE CARE OF THE TITANS!" Levi and Roy commanded. "Yes sir!" They yelled and went to get ready. "Ed. Al. Be careful if there are titans around. I know that you can change your body into automail or armor in emergency, but be careful.", Eren warned them. The Elric brothers nodded and followed him to the roof. They saw titans approaching the meeting area. "Get ready to attack!" Roy yelled. Everyone waited and heard him and Levi yell," ATTACK!" The others charged, instantly killing the titans and stopping the homunculus." Incoming rocks!", a boy with blond hair and blue eyes yelled at Ed. Ed dodged it and threw a spear at a homunculus." Thanks.", Ed said." No problem. Always watching over my best friend's cousins." He replied. Ed gapped. How did he know that- "Your Armin Arlert?" The blond nodded and smiled." Armin! We got a 15 meter titan that is abnormal!" Eren yelled as he finished a 7 meter one. "I'll get Mikasa." "No need Armin. I am right here." A black hair girl with grey eyes said as she passed them. The girl killed the abnormal and landed next to Ed. "I am guessing your Eren's adopted sister?" Al asked as he ran up to them. Mikasa nodded as Eren and Armin went beside her. "We got another wave at Sina street." Armin said. "Let's go before it is too late." Eren said. The others nodded and followed him.


	5. The Coordinate Powers and Titan Shifters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Enjoy!

"There is a lot of them!", Mikasa yelled as she, Eren, Armin, Ed and Al made it to Sina Street. There are a lot of 12 meter titans, but no homunculus around. "Fuck! Abnormals!", Eren yelled as he saw crawlers and deformed ones coming out."Eren! Your coordinate power! Can't you use it in a telepathic form?", Armin said as he pulled Edward and Alphonse to a tall building. "Yeah, if you can get me a bow and arrow to shoot at a crawler!" Ed hatched an idea. He clapped his hands and form a bow and a quiver of arrows. Eren landed on the roof where they were standing and grabbed them. He pulled out an arrow and pulled it back with the string of the bow. Eren looked at a crawler that doesn't know where they were and shot at the neck. The arrow flied towards it and hit the neck. All of a sudden, the normal titans went after the crawlers and abnormals. Ed and Al gapped at what just happened. "They just suddenly attacked them.", Al said. "Because Eren's powers have a special ability where the normals titans attack abnormals. We call it the Coordinate.", Armin said as the 12 meters finished the abnormals. As Armin looked at Eren and nodded as if on cued, Eren took off his bow and arrows and 3-D Maneuver gear, and jumped off the roof and bit his left hand.   
\-----  
Lightning struck and smoke came where Eren was gonna land. As the smoke clears, a 15 meter muscular titan with long brown hair and emerald-green eyes appeared. "Eren! Finish them off!" Eren roared and started killing the titans. Ed was amazed at what just happened." No equivalent exchange to change into a titan. How?" Ed asked Armin. "In 850, there weren't just any normal or abnormal titans, there are other titans who have human intelligence. These other titans have something in their necks, which are people who are known as Titans Shifters. Titan Shifters can change into a titan by focusing on one goal and injure themselves, or others. Like Eren for example, his goal is to kill all the titans and he bit his hand to do that. However, it takes a lot of energy, both mental and physical, but if you shift more then it won't be that consuming. Sometimes they would see it as a dream or little bits of memory or go unconscious after they get out of the titan. Shifters do have a limit to this unless you do this more often." It took a lot of time to get the information in Ed's head. "Wow.", Al said in amazement. "We gotta know more about this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are now every other day depending on how much things I have to do. But yeah, Next chapter soon!


	6. Peaceful Sleeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be way busy this week so a few updates. Next chapter soon and enjoy!

"Are you sure Ed?", Armin asked as Ed said that he wanted to learn more about titan shifters. "I am serious about it. I want to know if alchemy can help." "Well, we do have to tell the state alchemists about shifters, alright, but after this!" Ed nodded and watched Eren's titan form finishing the last titans. "Armin! We don't need to cut him out because he's already tired!", Mikasa yelled as she went towards Eren, which collapsed and his human form out. She pulled him out and took him to where Al, Ed, and Armin are. Eren's eyes were closed for a few seconds until they opened in shock." You alright Eren?", Al asked in a worried tone." I am okay.", Eren replied as he got his 3DMG gear on. "We should head back.", Armin considered." Yeah."  
\--------  
They all made it back where the others were relieved that they are okay. The waves of titans stopped and it was safe now." Everyone is dismissed until another attack appears. We will call you if needed.", Erwin said." Yes sir!", Everyone said and left. Eren, Al, Ed, Roy, and Levi went back to the Elric-Yeager's house for the night. As they made it, Eren instantly went straight to bed, taking off his gear and colapsed on the bed." That's what happens after shifting.", Levi explained as he took off his gear as well and went to Eren's room to sleep." I should turn in as well.", Al said as he went to his room. "Same for us.", Ed said as he and Roy went to his room. It was those days where they sleep in a peaceful night.


	7. What not to do at the House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah..... don't mess with Eren at an early morning. Like a very early morninv. So yeah next chapter soon and enjoy!

It was like another morning in the Elric-Yeager's house. The morning was beautiful, everything clean, and no interruptions. Well scratch off the no interruptions." I told you! Don't mix the reports with my reports!" "Well you always say that when you do that Roy!" "No! You were always saying that Levi!" Ed and Al were in the middle of Roy and Levi arguing. The only thing that those two would always argue is reports and heights. Well also their right hand person like Hanji, Riza, Erwin, and Hughes." I better hope they stop, or else-", Al whispered to Edward." I know. Alphose, give me a count down from 30." Al nodded and counted. The argument still went on and Ed counted with Al.   
"I swear Levi-"  
"10."   
"Swear to me about what?"   
"9."   
"If you mess things up on the desk one more time-"  
"8"  
"7"  
"With what? All our messed up files in one pile?"  
"6"   
"5"   
"4"   
"You are more stubborn than Ed!"   
"3"   
"2"   
"And what does that suppose to mean when Eren is also stubborn?!"   
"1......."   
-BANG-  
They all turned and saw Eren with a red aura around him. Al and Ed hid behind the couch, ready for the tornado of Eren's Wrath. Eren looked around, noting that Ed and Al didn't disturbe him, then looking at Levi and Roy. He started yelling and throwing things at the two,"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!! I AM TRYING TO DAMN GET MY FUCKING SLEEP AND YOU JUST HAVE TO HAVE A DAMN SHITTY MESS UP ARGUMENT ABOUT SOME FILES MIXING UP WHEN THEY ARE ALL TALKING ABOUT THE SAME SHITTY PROBLEM!!!! AND ABOUT ME AND EDWARD'S FUCKING STUBBORNESS, WE BOTH HAVE THE SAME LEVEL! SO STOP DOING DAMN ARGUMENTS IN A PEACEFUL MORNING AND LET ME SLEEP! OH AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE TIME SAYS?! IT IS HELL 4 A.M. AT DAWN AND NOW YOU MADE ME YELL WAKING UP THE DAMN NEIGHBORHOOD?! JEEZ! AND I WILL PUNCH YOU TWO NEXT TIME IF YOU DAMN WAKE ME UP AGAIN!" He stomped straight to his room and shut the door. Edward and Alphonse shook in fear and sighed that the tornado was all over, but it left a mess. Levi and Roy however, had a lot of bumps and bruises from him and the mess as well." This is why you don't wake any of us up if you two have an argument. Oh, and whoever makes any of us angry has to clean this up or else no apologies from him. House rules about arguments.", Al said as he and Ed went back to their room. Levi and Roy sighed and started apologizing to each other and started cleaning. They learned what not to do to make any of the Elric-Yeagers mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for those two, but they started it. Oh and maybe a surprise soon!


	8. A Kitty Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to update! Anyway, this one I got from one of the episodes where it was ed vs roy with the cat and dog. Enjoy and next chapter soon!

Later that day, everyone stayed away from Eren when the red aura was showing. Ed sighed as he saw Roy panic when he sees Eren in the 'I am gonna kill you if you argue with Levi.' face, and he has to calm him down. As for Levi, he went to Erwin to help him get his mind back together while Roy went to Maes Hughes for help. Ed started reading his journal in the living room when all of a sudden he heard a meow in the back. "Al....... Alphonse...... did you?", Ed asked. "Ummm...... yes.", Al said in a tiny panic voice. He showed him a tiny german rex brown cat with pretty green eyes. "Are you serious?!" Ed exclaimed in a very panic whisper," Eren isn't in the mood for playing with cats right now! He's already pissed at Levi and Roy!"   
"Well what do we do Brother?!"  
"Well hide it in your room!"  
"What? No! Eren is gonna go there soon!"  
"Why?!"  
"You know him! When he is angry, he will go into one of the rooms, and it's gonna be mine this time!"  
"You do have a point, but still, we can't use mine too! It's one of those times as well when he will go into two rooms!"  
"Well what do we do? We can't leave this kitty outside, it might get hurt!"  
"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!"  
"We're gonna die if he finds out!"  
"Like Teacher?! This is why Eren and Teacher are alike!"  
"Why are you saying that?!"  
"Because he will clobber us like she does!"  
"So what's our plan?!"  
"We-"  
Before Edward can finish his sentence, Eren walked out of his room and into Alphonse's room. "Hurry!", Al whispered. "Hide it under the couch!", Ed piped. Al did so and both of them sighed in relief. Levi and Roy came back, confused at what just happened. "Ummmmmm. What just happened?", Roy asked when all of a sudden Eren came out of Al's room and head towards the kitchen. Roy squeaked in fear and hid in his room, leaving Levi with Al and Ed sighing." He will have to get use to this.", Levi sighed. "Yep.", The Elric Brothers agreed. Next plan for today; help Roy get use to Eren's Wrath.


	9. Steps on how to Calm Roy Down From Eren's Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed through this chapter because it's my niece's birthday so sorry! Enjoy and next chapter soon! (Hopefully )

"Step one on how to help Roy get use to Eren's Wrath; get his best friend and adopted sister.", Ed read on his list of 'How to Help Someone get use to Eren's Wrath'. "Check.", Alphonse said as he looked at Armin and Mikasa, who are siting on the couch next to Roy. "Step two; have his superior, aka his lover, here as well." "Check." Levi sat on a chair next to the couch. "And final step; get ready for the outburst.", Ed rushed at the last part as everyone except Roy ducked. "WAIT WHAT?!", Roy panicked. Eren burst open the door and kicked a chair towards him. Roy ducked as it rushed towards him. The chair smashed into many pieces and fell on the ground. "Don't worry, if we are here, then he will instantly calm down. Trust me on that one.", Armin said to Roy as he stood up straight. "Hey Eren!" Eren instantly calmed down and chimed.  
"Hey Armin, hey Mikasa!"   
"See that? Instantly.", Mikasa said and stood up straight as well.   
"Did you hear that Jean got slapped by a horse again?"   
"Oh yeah! Worth it! He's being a bastard lately."   
"Yeah he is." As they were talking, Roy instantly calmed down, meaning the plan worked.


	10. The Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally like this chapter I wrote. Why? Well next chapter I will tell but enjoy this one!

-Next day; morning-  
Ed couldn't believe it. 'Today was the day.' He thought as he put on his black shirt, jeans, and boots on. Ed grabbed his black-white jacket along with a silver pocket watch and went out of the house. He started his motorcycle, put his helmet on and went off.  
\----  
"Brother! Time to- Ed?!", Al yelled as he opened his brother's room, finding no one inside. "Al, what's wrong?", Eren asked.  
"Edward's gone!"  
"What?! Where?"  
"I don't know! He took his watch-"  
"Wait, his watch?"  
"Yeah."  
Eren gasped. "It is today."   
"What?"   
"Come on Al, let's go!"   
"Wait Eren!"  
\-----  
Eren started his motorcycle and went down where Ed went. "What do you mean by 'It is today' Eren?", Alphonse asked behind Eren on the seat. "It's October 3 today. The day when you burned down your house. He didn't want you to remember it.", Eren said softly. "Why did he though?"

-Flashback-   
"I rather not have Al remember that day because of it."  
"But why Ed?"  
"Because, I didn't want him to be sad about it that we burned down our for nothing. After I found out that the thing we transmuted wasn't our mom back then, the first thing I didn't want to ask him was if he was sad that our house was gone for nothing. To me, I didn't like that question, but it was stuck in my damn head because of guilt. If we known the cost of it, then we would've moved on anyway, but I took the hard way of learning it and he followed as well. That's why I didn't want Al to remember it. For that it is a scar for a foolish mistake."  
"He will find out sooner or later."  
"I know Eren, but I can't even ask him that. I'm too afraid to see what would happen. After all-"  
-Flashback ends-

"I wanted to see him cry in tears of joy, not tears of pain. I hate it when I give them pain instead of joy.", Eren said the last phrases of the flashback. Al gapped at what Eren said what Ed said to him. (If you didn't understand that part, I mean what Ed said to Eren and what Eren told Al now of the flashback.) "There!" Eren stopped the motorcycle where the road leads to a hill where a burned house stood. "This is it. What remains of the Elric Family's House."


	11. kidnapped and Angry Rants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I didn't update! I had wrtiers block and tests to take. To make it up, I made this chapter a little longer for you guys! Sorry about it, enjoy and next chapter soon!

Roy stood in shock at what he is seeing. "This is what's left of it?", he mumbled. The burned house had ashes and soot on the ground, walls charred, and black burned wood. "It burned on this day.", Eren replied. Levi went next to Roy and put a hand on his shoulder. Knowing his cousin, he would be in a state of depression or curious of what happened. Alphonse looked at the dirt road and picked up a little bit of the dirt. "Judging by the tracks, Brother came here a few hours ago." He said, "and went-" Al stopped suddenly when something hit him on the head and knocked him out. "Al- owf!" Roy, Levi and Eren got knocked out as well and we're dragged by four men in black. "We got them, let's see what boss wants to do with them.", one of them said as they ran away with the four of them.  
\-----  
'Ugh. My head.', Al thought as he slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in a warehouse. 'Wait!' He tried to move his body, but he couldn't. Al was hanging up on a hook where the chains are holding him. He looked around and saw  Levi ,Eren and Roy next to him. All of them were hanged up and had gags in their mouths. 'Shit!' Eren thought as he opened eyes. 'Wait what the? Eren?!', Al thought. Somehow, they were all talking to each other in their minds.   
'I figured out how to do it because of my Alchemy and Titan Powers.', Eren explained.  
'A good thing too. Anyone in the area that are our friends or family can hear us through thoughts.', Levi thought as he and Roy opened his eyes too.  
'It's pretty amazing. Levi did he know how to do this in your time?', Roy asked.  
'It's don't know. I think?'  
'I did, but you thought it was your mind until I yelled at you in your head that I am communicating to you.'  
'Alright, enough time about the past, we need to get out of here and find Edward.'  
'Or Brother would find us.'  
'What?'  
The four men in black (nickname black men/man) looked up from the ground where Eren, Roy, Al, and Levi are hanging. "Heh. Let's see if we can find that little Fullmetal Brat.", one of them said.   
"Yeah. What would a small- short-tiny pipsqueak-midget-shrimp-atom size-quark-fly-gnome-ant-microscopic size- runt-dust speck- half pint bean sprout midget do?", Another one said.   
"I don't know, maybe kill us with a tiny little kick?", The third black man replied.  
"Or a puny punch?", the last man said. They all laughed until a huge bang destroyed the front door. Ed was in front of the destroyed door, a fire aura behind him with a angry face."WHO THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SMALL-SHORT-TINY PIPSQUEAK-MIDGET-SHRIMP-ATOM SIZE-QUARK-FLY-GNOME-ANT-MICROSCOPIC SIZE-RUNT- DUST SPECK HALF PINT BEAN  SPROUT MIDGET AND FUCKING KIDNAP MY FAMILY? YOU'RE ALL GONNA HAVE YOUR LEGS BROKEN DOWN AND SITCKED IN THE HEAD, AND I AM FUCKING SERIOUS!", He yelled in one breath. 'Holy shit, he is pissed.', Levi thought. Ed ran fast and knocked down two of the black men already and kicked the other two in the stomach. The ones who were knocked down got up and tried to punch him, but he was too quick to land a hit. Ed was behind them and punched one in the head. The other one he put his legs around his neck, going upside down to a hand stand and threw the black man, sending him flipping around and hitting the wall. Al and Roy stared in shock, they have never seen Ed do those types of moves before. The two black men that got kicked ran at him but hit a stone wall from the ground. "Oh yeah. I AM STILL GROWING YOU BLACK NOTHING CROOK IDIOTS!", Ed yelled as he clapped his hands and pushed the stone wall towards another wall, causing the two men behind it slammed between it. He went towards the other two and slammed them to the ground. Ed clapped his hands and binded the two to the floor and released Eren, Al, Levi, and Roy from the chains. They all took of the gags and stared at Ed. "Since when did you learn those new moves Fullmetal?", Roy asked.   
"Teacher.", Ed said hastily.   
"Let's go, before we have any problems.", Al said.  
"I'll stay here and call the military to take them away.", Levi said.  
"Okay.", Eren replied.  
They headed back home, questions to ask.


	12. Questions and songs of answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my updating schedule to 2-3 days. I has too much to do this week and next week buy the week after that I am gonna update randomly. Anyway, this one I did by a song from vic mignogna, nothing I won't give. Enjoy and next chapter soon!

After getting back home, Ed headed to his room as for the others in the living room. Al, Roy and Levi sat on the couch while Eren went to make tea. They didn't ask Edward questions yet because of his mysterious aura. Eren came back with the tea and poured everyone a cup. Science filled the room as they finished their cup of teas.  
"Can't we just communicate in our thoughts right now?", Roy whispered to Eren.  
"No, because Ed would hear our conversation in our thoughts if we do that.", Eren replied. All of a sudden, an electric guitar was heard in Ed's room. Everyone opened the door a little, seeing Ed with his hair down and playing on a red electric guitar. He was singing in front of the window:

 Haunted by the past  
A nightmare that seemed so unreal  
I wish that I could turn back time  
And spare the pain that we both feel  
And now we've changed  
Things will never be the same  
(Things will never be the same)

We were foolish then  
But our trials served to make us strong  
The burdens are not yours alone  
We've sought the answers for so long  
But they're not free  
They cost you more than they cost me  
(My brother...)  
\--------  
Al stared in shock at what the last verse Ed just finished. It was about him and Ed taking the price of Human Transmutation.  
\--------  
I promise you, there is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see  
See your smiling face again

When we've paid the price at last  
And we are whole once more  
Life will be the way it was  
The way it was before the day  
She slipped away  
Together we'll redeem that day  
\-------  
Roy recalled that the Elric Brothers lost their mom in both times and how they are determined to get their bodies back as he heard that verse  
\-------   
And I promise you, there is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see  
See your smiling face...

(I promise...)[3 x]  
\-------  
Eren and Levi remembered that Roy and Al told them that Ed just wanted to see Al's smile like he and Al wanted to see their mom's smile one more time. It was Ed's promise he kept to only him, Al, and Roy.  
\--------  
I promise you, there is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see  
See your smiling face again  
\--------  
Ed looked behind him and stared at Al, Rot, Eren, and Levi. "It wasn't easy to keep moving on for me and Al. I just don't want pride.", Ed said to them. He was about to cry when Al pulled him into a hug,letting out all of his tears down. Eren and Levi left for the two brothers while Roy watched them. 'Maybe it's best to talk about it later.'


	13. Author Note! Redo!

Hi everyone! I have decided to redo Fullmetal Titan due to some out of order in the story, however.... I am keeping this one in case of emergencies. So sorry to those who were reading this and got confused and such. Anyway, my Attack on Titan In Time will still go as it is and note that they are drabbles into a whole story. I am saying that because I was doing it for this one as well, but this one was a little bit over the top when I did the last chapter. Note that the new version will be up hopefully soon. Again, sorry and see you soon!


End file.
